


The angel of my dreams

by NepetaCataria21



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Dick, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Sirdust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaCataria21/pseuds/NepetaCataria21
Summary: Being discovered spying on the hotel, Sir Pentious is seduced by the famous porn star Angel Dust, being trapped in his charms, even dreaming of him, upon waking from his sleep his first words were "I have to call him" ...
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	The angel of my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first complete fanfic I have written, sorry if some parts aren't well polished, English isn't my first language and I tried my best on translate it, I first posted this fic on Spanish so, if you want to read it on that language you can find it on my profile

“It’ll be the next time, FUCKERSSS!”

He screamed to direction of the bright and striking hotel, while the symptoms of rising from the rubble, his entire body ached, his thin and long body had bent at certain rather painful angles, with his hands he arranged the unnatural forms, getting up, he cleaned his clothes, put on his peculiar top hat and looked around for his assistants.

"Hey, what are you doing morons? Start to pick up all the useful stuff! And take it to the base, NOW"

Looking at the pile of scrap that used to be his majestic machine he sighed, he had worked so much on this ship and in just a few seconds it was all shattered and turned into this pile of garbage, fisted his hand and shouted from the bottom of his chest. 

“FUCK YOU ALASSSTOR!”

Already back at his base, Sir Pentious, the evillest and wonderful inventor of the entire hell (according to himself) began to plan his next attack, although before re-focusing on conquering the entire pentagram he would first take revenge on Alastor and his stupid hotel.

Now that he thought about it, hadn't he seen that place before, checking his memories something came to his mind, something he saw on television, something about an interview on Katie Killjoy's news; He wasn't a big fan of television shows, but his subordinates were, so they had one in their "rest area."

Leaving his office behind, he walked thru a few corridors until he reached the other side of the large mansion he used as a base, until arrive to the small room where an old and small black TV was turned off on a small wooden table, he pressed a button and began to search thru on the channels until he found the right one, they were just broadcasting the “wonderfull” interview of the princess of hell, in which she presented her grand new project of the “Happy hotel” to the whole hell, a place where the damned will have the opportunity to “redeem themselves” and go to heaven; He couldn't contain his laugh.

"What a stupid idea, something good inside us? Don't fuck up with me, we're here for something."

Actually, it was a very bad idea, who imagined that such idea would come from the next leader of the same hell, what a stupid girl; well, maybe she wasn't as stupid as she looked, she had Alastor on her side for some reason, and having that demon on your side is a great feat. 

"I must to approach this place careful, with that damn side you have to be extra careful."

**~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ **

The days passed while Sir Pentious was recovering from his injuries and his mind had been working on his plan to destroy that damn hotel, concluding that, he must first identify who inhabited that place, who they were and what their abilities were, in other words, an observation visual.

So there he was, hidden among some bushes with a small hand-held telescope, observing in the distance the entrance to the hotel, while writing the physical descriptions of each person who entered the place in an old notebook that rested on his lap, to investigate them for separated after. Anyone would have sent one of their assistants to do this kind of things, but, let's say that since the last confrontation he had had in this place, more than help, his asistants made everything worse, besides that Pent had always believed in the phrase _“If you want something to go well, do it yourself"._

While writing down some data in his notebook he noticed how a shadow had appeared from his back, he was discovered, he didn't have the physical condition to attack, his thin arms didn't had the strength to strike a good blow to paralyze someone and flee, his hand moved instinctively into his jacket, looking for his revolver, but it was too late, the dangerous shadow had gotten too close, all he had left was his powerful poison.

He opened his large jaws, letting out his long fangs in which the deadly poison was already beginning to accumulate, ready to attack, turned on himself, jumped on that threat by, throwing it to the ground, raised his body in the air to give the deadly bite, but stopped at once when he saw who was under his body. 

“You have guts for a stalker”

The young man with white fur under him showed a lascivious smile, letting be seen his pointed white teeth, a golden tooth stood out among all, his big eyes were looking at him intensely, it took a moment for Pent to notice the thin body against his, the several hands touching his side and that long legs, he was paralyzed in the air a few seconds before moving away from the intruder, the latter rose from the ground, shook his clothes and looked at him 

“Hey darling, if you want something tonight it'll cost you twice as much for trying to attack me and also for spying on me” 

“¡¿What are you talking about?!”

The boy looked at him a bit disappointed.

"I tell you to have sex, we can talk about the price later, haven't you come for that?"

Still on the ground, Pent passed from bewildered to embarrassment at such an indecent proposal, he got up from the ground, fixed his peculiar hat and gave him a look 

“N-no, ¡of course no!”

He crossed his arms and gave her a look of disgust, backing his words. 

"Oh come on, I need the money soon, something fast, it can be around here if you want, the open spaces don't bother me"

All his blood went to his face, shaking his arms and head denying it he said 

"No, no, no, no, no no! Really, no thanksss, it isssn't that you aren't attractive, quite the opposssite, but right now ... well, I don't ..."

The young man looked at him with a mocking interest while Pent became a tangle of nerves trying to find the best way to reject him flatly, his face boiled in shame as he backed away doing all kinds of movements with his hands accompanying his words, he had never got used to this kind of interactions, neither when he was alive nor now. At that moment a memory came to his mind, he had already seen this demon before. 

“YOU, YOU WERE WITH CHERRI THAT DAY! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! NO WAY, NO.”

He just wanted to run as fast as he could from that place and not run into this guy anymore, he had enough with the last time they ran into each other. While trying to get away the boy took him by the arm, pulled him towards him and stopped him. 

“Things that happen, nothing personal honey, I was just doing a friend a favor. Besides, at this moment I have no intention of getting into that kind of problem. Even so…"

He passed one of his long arms across his chest, took out a small card and put it in the hem of Pent's jacket while whispering 

"Call me if you feel alone, _daddy_ "

After those words he released him, already free of his captor's claws, Sir Pentious snaked as quickly as possible away from there while the white, slender figure of the young man crossed a pair of his arms along his back as he watched the black demon disappear into the city with a long smile.

**~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ **

_"Angel Dust, famous +18 star, any of your fantasies I can bring it to reality"_

Almost lying on his desk, he was looking the little pink business card he had in his claws, Angel had left it in his jacket that day; he had never been someone with good social skills, talking to people was complicated, that's why he preferred his machines, they didn't make fun of his ideas and plans and he could always count on them (when they work). 

But since that day he had met several times during the days thinking about that guy, sometimes when he was working at his desk and the card appeared between his blueprints, when he was in his workshop tuning the machinery of his next artifact of mass destruction, when he was testing the power and range of his laser guns, he sometimes even  
thought of calling him and more than once he had finished in front of the phone with the small card in his hand.

There was something about him that appealed to him, he didn't know what it was, no matter how much he refused it every time that idea appeared in his mind, but the sensation of his body against his shook him to the tip of his tail; He wanted to see him, but he didn't know how to approach him, along with the problem that he was hanging around Alastor's hotel. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, What I’m gonna do?”

He dropped the weight of his head on one of his hands that was resting on the desk as he shot an afflicted look to his hand, to after look at the city through the window of his office. 

"I'd like to sssee you again…" he sighed

Between sobs, sighs and murmurs he fell asleep over his desk, entering in a deep sleep, in it, Sirpent was walking down a long dark corridor, only illuminated by small lanterns on the ceiling, the walls sported an old crimson wallpaper with an intricate mustard patterns and adorned with a long red carpet, upon reaching the end of the hall there was a small square room, a padded armchair of red velvet with golden details stood out at the center of the room, next to it was a small table with snacks , a bottle of champagne on ice and a glass for it. In front of it was a small stage with little lights on the edge and a thick curtain of velvety red cloth.

Pent sat down in the only chair, anxiously he sighted through all the recesses of that room, finally posing his eyes on the small stage, with an expression of genuine curiosity he wondered what was behind the heavy curtain, when he began to imagine what kind of surprises that heavy red cloth was hiding from him the lights went out, leaving only the lights of the small stage lit, a few colored lights on the ceiling began to illuminate the stage a bit and music began to sound throughout the room, while searching with his eyes the origin of such soft music the curtain began to open, revealing a slender and long figure backwards in the center, nothing more and no one less than the guy with the white fur, Angel Dust.

All his eyes were hooked on the figure on stage, he wore the same white jacket with pink stripes and fuchsia lapels, his lilac miniskirt and his long purple high heel boots; the lights changed tone to an intense pink and pointed at the young man, while at the rhythm of the music, he turned and began to dance, a slow and gentle dance, while slowly took off his clothes, he first detached himself from each of his two pairs of gloves, posing from time to time his bare hands over his face, then he lifted one of his long legs with his dark boots, took off and throw it to the side of the stage, the same with the other, slowly he approached towards the only armchair while taking off his delicate bow tie and began to unbutton his jacket.

Pent gaped at him, mesmerized by that dance, following with his eyes how those hands went up and down thru that slender body, how those long thin legs moved, as his face showed those white teeth with that solitary gold jewel shining along with eyes with such a lascivious look; not realizing that the young man was already on him with his jacket open, holding itself only by the forearms, with one leg passed over him, with his chest exposed against him and surrounding him with his arms, he leaned on him, approached to his heard and whispered 

_"Just call me and I'll be here for you tonight"_

Before he could answer their lips found themselves in an abrasive and deep kiss, letting himself be carried away by that kiss he took Angel between his arms and stuck him to his body, running his hands over his back and waist, giving himself to the other he closed his eyes, just feeling how Angel's hands had slipped inside his jacket, going toward his shoulders.

At that moment he opened his eyes, but the only thing he saw was the window of his office, the parts where Angel had touched him burned, his body still shuddered because of the dream, his breathing was altered and without realizing he had taken his hand to his lips, by the time he felt his claws against his lips he buried his face in his hand, trying to hide his shame, he shrugged over himself and sighed. 

“I mussst call him…”

**~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ **

In one of the several rooms of the hotel Angel Dust was on his bed, since he couldn't leave the hotel (Vaggie's orders), he was locked in his room checking his social networks on his phone with the little Fat nuggets beside him; boredom was killing him, he put his phone aside for a moment and rolled on the bed to stare at the old wooden ceiling of his room. 

"This is torture," he sighed, closing his eyes.

All for having a place where he could stay free without having to do any kind of "favors", he did not want to lower his standars, not again. In addition, this way he could stay away and safe from Valentino for a while. 

"If Valentino find out what I've gotten into ..."

A shiver went through his body when he thought of all the possible tortures that Valentino had done before to him and other of his companions, he no longer wanted to continue living like this, with the constant fear of making Valentino angry and having to repress himself from doing what he wants.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringtone of his phone, it was the ringtone of unknown numbers, excited Angel put Fat Nuggets aside, jumped on his phone and quickly answered. 

"Angel Dust on the phone, what do you want honey?" 

“…”

“Hey?”

“…”

“Is a joke?”

“…”

“Listen you basta- “

An exclamation interrupted him followed by a familiar voice.

“G-good night”

It took Angel a couple of seconds to recognize that voice and that peculiar accent 

“Heeeey, is you! the stalker from the other day!”

A couple of days ago he had found a stalker outside the hotel, since he was accustomed to this type of people he thought that with something fast he could get rid of that snake, but the astonished face he responded to his proposal and his incoherent response had seemed wonderful, so he played a little more with him, he gave him his card that day, as he had left. He didn't expect he would to call him, well, not this soon.

There was a snarl from the other side of the line 

“I’m n-not a ssstalker, I wasss… WAIT, that isssn’t your busssiness”

"Well, for your information that place you were spying on is where I have a free room, so if it has to do with me, don't even think about coming to stealing or knowing what you wanted to do, or I'll take care of your misereable life" Angel growled 

“No, n-nothing of that, don’t worry, anyway I wasssn’t calling you for that…”

Angel smiled, he was finally going to have some action after all these days of unfair restrictions. 

"I see, so tell me, little snake, where, when and what things do you like, I have all kinds of toys and accessories for you" 

“I’m not talking about that, well y-yes, but not like this!”

“What?”

He raised an eyebrow while listening to the snake's proposal. 

“Would you like to, hum, you know, go-going out, have a dinner to-together, someth-“ 

"Stop, stop there friend, I don't give that kind of services, if you want someone who accompanied you because you feel alone, looking for an escort or something, I don't play that kind of games"

Before pulling the phone from his ear he heard a desperate voice.

“No! wait, pleassse…”

Angel rolled his eyes, held his cell phone in his hand for a moment and brought it back to him. “Habla”

“I'll pay you thrice, so pleassse, come…”

The thrice sounded quite tempting, He could pay for all the things that he needed now in his small hotel room and as an extra he would have a good dinner, there was nowhere to get lost. Angel kept silent for a few seconds just to torture the snake to finally say 

“Tell me where, when and which color would you like my underwear, darling?”

**~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ **

He had chosen a small restaurant hidden among the large buildings that engulfed the red sky of hell, next to a lantern outside the small restaurant was the hat stalker looking in the opposite direction, distracted in something that was happening in the other corner of the street . He stealthily approached him from behind, taking care that none of his multiple eyes detected him, landed on his shoulder and whispering. 

“Hi darling, thanks for using my card”

He said as he wrapped his arms around his back, his companion shuddered under his arms as he tried to get rid of them, free and at a distance turned to him, for a moment he stared at him from head to toe, like he was making sure it was real, but when he realized it he looked away, he put a hand on his chest and with the other he signaled the entrance 

“Thanksss for coming, here”

Angel walked in that direction while his companion followed him a little further back, this bothered him, as he was going to let this beauty enter alone anywhere he thought, so he extended one of his arms to him and pulled him to his side. 

“You have to enter your first, you made the reservation, fool”

His companion looked at him and nodded as he held Angel by the arm, upon entering the restaurant he informed about their reservation and they were led to his table, a round table with a white tablecloth over it and a semicircular quilted crimson sofa, quite far from the entrance and somewhat hidden; when they arrived each one sat on the end of the long sofa, facing each other, they received the menu, ordered quickly and were left alone. 

"It's unusual, but since it's a special job, what's your name?"

Angel asked as he rested his arms on the table, extending his body slightly over it, the snake smiled, revealing his sharp yellow fangs. 

“I'm Sssir Pentious, great inventor and who will reign over the whole hell someday!”

While saying these words with conviction the snake had put itself in a pose of supervillain, with the face towards the left side while looking towards the sky, with the inflated chest and with his left hand closed in a fist, Angel looked at him and he couldn't contain himself to start laughing. 

"Whaaaaat, you? Reign over the whole pentagram? Ooooh I really want to see that"

The expression of emotion on Sir Pentious's face changed to sadness, his pose collapsed, shrinking over himself, his eyes lowered his focus to the ground while he affirmed his right forearm with his left arm and exhaling a deep sigh. That expression, so typical of a child moved Angel a little, extended his hand to his face and caressed him. 

“Hey, chill, we came here to have a good time, better tell me about your inventions, you said you were an inventor, didn't you?"

Penty's face lit up again, but before saying a word the waiter approached to the table and began to put the dishes on it, pour the wine, a glass for each one. While Penty tasted the plate that had been served Angel held the glass of wine on his lips, gazing sometimes at his companion.

**~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ **

The truth was that he was very nervous, the mere fact that he acepted to came was a victory, but nobody assured him that he would actually arrive, but his fears disappeared when he felt that breath over his shoulder, those thin arms around him and the feeling of his chest against Angel Dust, but before losing his composure he got rid of that hug and looked at him, Angel was in front of him wearing a beautiful purple smocking with perpendicular lilac stripes, a miniskirt of the same color and long black boots, when they entered to the restaurant the way that Angel had taken him by his arm had made his heart go a thousand per hour, he didn't have the guts to look at Angel, so he just nodded at Angel's question.

The conversation during dinner was quite entertaining, although honestly it was the one who spoke more, about his machines, what he had planned to build in the future, about his subordinates, what he would do when he reigned over the whole hell, among other things. During all this Angel at most told some brief anecdotes, some jokes that Pent really didn't understand it, but even that he also laughed next to Angel, let out some slight giggles at some of his ideas, earning a cold look from Pent having a malicious smile from Angel, which ended up calming and partly embarrassing Sir Pentious who returned to the point where he had been in his story.

At the end of dinner, Sir Pentious was already a little dizzy due to all the alcohol they had drunk, it was to be expected, three empty bottles of wine rested over the white tablecloth of the table, although most of it had been consumed by Angel; He had never had a good resistance to alcohol, neither alive nor now, because of how dizzy he was, he hadn't realized how close was Angel to him, how with just stretching his hand he could touch his thigh. 

"Oh, if I just could get a little closer ..." thought Pent, but Angel interrupted his inner monologue 

"Hey, now where, pretty boy?"

Sir Pentious turned to look at him, his snow-white face with those little pink polka dots were very pretty, his golden tooth shone even more with this light, his eyes of different color looked at him as if they wer trying to guess on what was going through Pent's mind, he looked at him fascinated, placed his hand on his white face and began to caress him with his thumb, with his eyes closed he gave him a small smile, Angel put his hand on his and curled up on it, Pent's face felt as if it was boiling but didn't withdraw his hand, how good he had his eyes closed, or had not endured feeling the soft cheek of Angel between his claws, while he was mesmerized by the touch of his fur Angel talked. 

“Would you like to go somewhere much… comfortable?”

He opened his eyes and looked at his face, Angel's entire face expressed very well what he had in mind. 

“Alright…”

**~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ **

When he reached Sir Pentious's headquarters, he was so nervous, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he felt that everyone could hear him, his hands were shaking when he opened the doors of the old house. Inside he took Angel's hand and together they crossed a large central hall filled with paintings, furniture and ornaments wrapped in dust, until they reached a majestic wooden stairs carved by hand, the wooden railings also had some golden inlays and the steps were of grey green marble, they climbed to the rest of the stairs where a torn painting was hanged on the wall, Pent paused for a moment without looking Angel.

“I… It has been a while since I-“

But he couldn't continue, Angel had hugged him by the back and covered his mouth with one of his hands, leaned on his shoulder and told to his ear 

"Relax, that I take care of everything"

A shiver ran down the snake's back to his tail, Angel turned face to face to him, remaining just a few inches away from his face, Pent looked at Angel's lips, placed his hand on his white cheeks, but before he began to approach his lips, Angel had already finished with the distance that the separated, fitting his lips into his, a deep and long kiss, of those who leave you breathless, while he passed a pair of his arms over his shoulders and another around Pent's waist, the kiss became more and more intense , Pent surrounded Angel with his arms and brought him closer to his body with all his strength, between desperate gasps they looked for each other, passing their tongues through the fangs of the other, Angel supported Pent against the wall while Pent began to touch Angel's back, letting himself be carried away by those kisses, hugging him, bringing him closer and closer to his body, their mouths separated and Pent began to go down, looking for Angel's long neck and began kissing him, beginning from the edge of his white chin until he reached the beginning of his collarbones, while Angel with a pair of arms released the adorable bow tie he wore and with the other pair opened the Pent's jacket.

At one-point Angel separated from Pent while Pent looked at him surprised 

“Where is your room?” Asked Angel

Pent looked at him for a moment, took his hand again and guided him to the second floor, on the left side, there was a small hallway with several pairs of windows on the left and two white wooden doors with gold accents to the right, finally entering in the fartest door.

It was a spacious room, with a cream-colored ceiling, wooden floor and emerald green wallpaper with cream-green patterns, with several wooden furniture around, there was even a dark wooden wall piano, beige color carpet was under the large bed with green moss sheets, with carved dark wood backs and a canopy with cream curtains on it.

Upon entering the room Angel took him by the shoulders and leaned him against the wall while he took off his strange hat, they continued kissing and undressing, Angel was wraping the left side of Pent with his thigh, which one was received and helded by the left claw of Penty, already with the Pent jacket on the floor and his own smocking outside Angel began to kiss Pent's neck, passing his sharp teeth over the flaky skin and then reach his collarbones and give them a small bite, which he let loose a slight groan from Pent, stroking his soft scaly body, cuddling every part of his torso, identifying all his sensitive points, while Pent kissed Angel's right shoulder, stroked his partner's bare chest with one hand while ran his thigh with the other , from his butt, crossing his tigh to the back of his knee and then backwards. Angel had already identified all the sensitive points of Penty, so with his two pairs of arms he was in charge of stimulate each one, while one of his hands began to descend slowly, looking for his partner's penis, encountering a surprise.  
Angel stopped abruptly, then looked at Pant and with a laugh, an expression of happiness with bad intentions was drawn on his face 

“You have two!”

**~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ **

Shame invaded his body at Angel's face of emotion at his discovery, instinctively resorted to moving his partner's body away but Angel took him by the arms and threw him on the bed, took off his boots and his miniskirt, sitting over him, he took Penty's hands and placed them on his bare thighs, he licked two of his hands and began to masturbate each one of his members while, with his other hands he fondled her body and continued kissing him, with those kisses that steal your breath, deep and desperate, Sir Pentious's body shuddered at all Angel's ability and experience to satisfy his momentary partner, he knew exactly where to touch and how to move to make Penty exhale the most embarrassing sounds 

“A-a-angel… AH… ufff…”

He groaned as he kept stroking Angel's thighs, grabbing her bottom, climbing up his hips, running over his ribs to reach his soft chest. When both were hard enough Angel went down to where the members of Pent were while Pent was following him with his eyes; He sat on his lap, ran one of his hands back through his mouth, revealing his long tongue and then licking that white hand, then took his member and Pent's, putting them together with both hands, and began to masturbate together. Pent couldn't stop looking at the Angel's lustful face as he touched him, how he narrowed his eyes, how his white chest rose and fell due to his agitated breathing and how he bit a side of his lips, he was already reaching his limit in both members, but he wanted to feel it more, to have it more, to touch it more, more and more. 

“A-angel s-sto-AAaagh “

But it was too late, a shiver went through all his spine that made it arch, bringing his head back, both had cum at the same time, splashing a little on Angel's face, which he smeared his fingers with the sticky liquid and then put his fingers in his mouth with the most lascivious expression he has seen him put on and licked it. 

"You can tell you hadn't a hand job for a long time," Angel said with his disrupt breath.

As Angel stood up and turned his back by sitting on the edge of the bed, Penty quickly sat up on the bed, stretched out his arms, circled him by his thin waist and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"You got some of it on your face, I'm sorry". Pent said quietly while he was hiding his face in Angel's back

To Angel that gesture seemed so adorable, he took one end of the sheets, wiped his face with them, turned around and began kissing him again, without letting him breathe, seeking to fill every space inside his mouth, took him from the arms and supported them against the bed, affirming him by his wrists over his head, while he began to rub his pelvis against his, first slowly but with increasing intensity and speed, until both were back upright, at that moment Angel began to prepare to put one of the Pent's members inside him, already without the plug that he brought from dinner on his hole, and with some lubricant that he brought in his bag he proceeded to enter the right penis of Pent inside. 

"Ah, so tight" thought Pent without taking his eyes off Angel

Already in position, Angel began to move slowly while panting, letting his erect member move from top to bottom while rocking on Penty, the latter was already at his limit, when Angel's lunges began to be faster and deeper his body moved alone, in a moment Pent took Angel by the waist, pounced on him and leaned him against the bed, leaving Penty on top of him. 

“I can´t handle it anymore”

**~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ **

He put his claws on Angel's hips and quickly went down by his thighs to his knees, putting them over his shoulders, his arms on his hip and his left limb about to enter, Penty kissed the back of his thigh before beginning to lunge into his partner , at first softly, staying still for a moment, enjoying how tight that damp channel could become, while Angel gasps and sometimes moans lightly with each lunge. 

“Come on, faster!, yeah, like that, ah, ah ,ah…” Angel screamed every time the snake entered inside him.

Pent couldn't longer contain his emotion, with each movement of his hips he gave himself to those instincts that we all carry inside us, the heat radiating from Angel's body covered his whole being, driving him more and more crazy, every time he tried to reach deeper inside him, trying to be even more connected to him, more than any other person in hell, arriving to the moment when his hips began to move frantically. 

“AH, YES, FUCK, KEEP GOING, COME ON, MORE, MORE, MORE, AAH!” Moaned Angel

Angel jumped from the bed to the arms of Penty who held him from his tighs while he hold himself by his neck, curled a pair of his hands behind Sir's back, grabbing his shoulder blades, letting his sharp nails be embodied into his scaly skin, letting out a few drops of his cold poisonous blood, releasing a chill that ran through his body, seeking to be closer and closer to him, his lunges were deeper, each accompanied by Angel's screams and groans, until he reached the ecstasy.

Closing his eyes, his spine arched involuntarily backwards and with an expression of incalculable satisfaction on his face, he released his seed inside his mate which had also reached its limit, allowing his member to release it over his abdomen.

Pent left himself dropped to the side of his partner, panting, staring at the small ceiling of the bed, his body was exhausted, his chest rising and falling rapidly, not realizing that he still had Angel by his side, who was lying at his side, leaning on his chest, drawing small circles with his finger on his chest, stroking his ribs and his head with their hands.

When he caught his breath and returned to himself, the first thing he did was to get away from Angel and wrap himself in the sheets to hide, Angel approached to him and over the sheets hugged him, Penty lowered his guard for a moment, releasing the sheets, letting out his head, moment that Angel took advantage of to pull out the sheets and discover him, leaning back on him Angel began to kiss him, with desperate kisses, slowly began to descend down his face, going through his neck, marking with his teeth all the way to the right clavicle, licking his chest, fiddling between his ribs, kissing his abdomen until he reached his hips, searching with one of his hands for the right member of Penty, holding it tight, causing a chill to Pent, who looked at Angel with a puzzled face as he hold his partner's face, Angel looked back at him and smiled wickedly 

"Did you think we were done?"

**~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ **

Among all the few experiences and sexual encounters that Sir Pentious had in his life, he had never met anyone who was as good with his mouth as Angel was. Lying on the bed and with his head resting on the wooden backrest, he couldn't look away at Angel's face while sucking his right limb, at first he passed his tongue in a circular way over his foreskin, then he licked the entire of his member to finally put all into his mouth and begin to suck it, first slowly and gently but increasing little by little the speed of the thrusts, their intensity and depth. Unconsciously Penty put his hand on Angel's white hair, pushing him a little to increase the speed with which he sucked his penis.

His body shuddered again because of that tongue that surrounded his member, driving him crazy, he was panting and sometimes even moaned because how good he felt, but at one point he dedicated himself to appreciating the figure of Angel, his white shoulders , his thin back, his slender waist, his firm thighs and he noticed how his member was also erect and unattended, so he moved his tail and wrapped the Angel member in a tight grip, startling Angel, who let out a drowned groan. While Angel licked and sucked more vigorously the Pent's member, Pent masturbated him with his strong tail.

Both hips moved along with the rhythm of his partner, faster and faster, their bodies were radiating so much heat that warmed the entire room, their gasps and groans flooded all the ambiece and satisfied the desire of the other, reaching the last thrusts that were finished with the explosion of pleasure inside each one that made them stop dead while releasing their semen, one inside the mouth of his partner, (who after that looked at him to show the mess he had left on his face) and the other on the tail that kept him and over the cream color sheets.

Again they ended up lying on the scrambled sheets, looking towards the ceiling of the bed, Penty had fallen defeated on the bed, It's been a while since the last time and also had never been with someone as good as Angel. He had curled up against Angel, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his slender body with his long tail, while Angel with a bent knee and some of his arms around Penty slightly, he sat up gently on the bed, trying to drop the Penty's head on the pillow, he settled against the wooden backrest and with a pair of his free arms he began to look into his handbag for his favorite pack of cigarettes, at the end a cigarette after sex always suited him and it had been a pretty good job, he didn't expect less from someone with two penises, he started to imagined all the depraved things he could do with someone with such virtue of coming with a 2x1.

When he found the cigarettes and the lighter he turned to put it on his mouth, lit it, inhaled a great breath and gave a look to his companion, he was asleep, curled up at his side, hugging one of his four arms against his naked chest.

 _"How adorable."_ Angel thought as a little smile appeared on his face.

But as quickly as it appeared it vanished, that thought had awakened something inside him, something that he never thought he will be able to feel again for anyone in this world or in the other, one of these feelings that weigh in the chest, of those that are more a nuisance than a bliss, realizing the problem he had gotten into. He quickly finished his cigarette, put it out on the small bedside table that was nearby and went back to bed, turned to face Penty, and with his two pairs of arms pulled him towards him in the most delicate and sweet way he could to do so, a slight groan was born from Penty, but Angel just gave a little chuckle.

These kinds of feelings only bring problems and suffering, Angel knew better than anyone, but, even so, he hid his face in Pent's neck, seeking to hide that feeling; Just then Sir Pentious woke up with Angel's movement, he backed away while Penty just stared at him with a narrowed eyes and he said between a yawn. 

“Don’t go” 

And along with those words Penty ran his hands down his waist, curled up in his chest and kept sleeping, Angel could easily let go of Penty's hug, he could sneak away without waking him up, leave a note saying he would never see him again and forget about him, that it had only been a job and nothing more, but that hug, soft and delicate, as if Penty was holding something fragile between them, something precious and delicate for him ...

"I think I will have to make a discount for staying after completing the job ..."

Angel told himself as he closed his eyes and surrendered to that hug, surrounding him with his own arms and falling into a deep sleep, he hadn't slept with someone at his side since so many years.

Good night and see you tomorrow…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!  
> I had been looking for a fancomic or a fanfic about this couple that, from the trailer, had seemed so adorable to me, but I hadn't found much, so I decided to write my own.  
> Thanks for reading and supporting my writings


End file.
